The present invention relates to techniques for controlling transfers of information in computer networks, such as establishing communication channels between computers, transmitting smart digital offers based on information such as coupons and purchasing histories stored at the computer receiving the offer, automatically receiving data from a user's computer based on a personal profile and security profile of the user, and metering a user's access to linked information.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/168,519, filed Dec. 16, 1993 by David K. Gifford and entitled "Digital Active Advertising," the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, describes a network sales or payment system that includes at least a client computer and a payment computer. The client computer transmits a payment order and an authenticator to the payment computer. The payment computer verifies the authenticator, transmits a payment authorization message and an authenticator back to the client computer, and performs a payment settlement transaction.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/328,133, filed Oct. 24, 1994 by Andrew C. Payne et al. and entitled "Network Sales System," the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, describes a network sales system in which a buyer computer transmits a payment order including a product identifier to a payment computer, which transmits an access message and an authenticator to a merchant computer, which verifies the authenticator and causes the product to be sent to a user of the buyer computer. The payment computer stores the product identifier and the payment amount in a settlement database. A user at the buyer computer can transmit to the payment computer a request for an account statement, with an authenticator, and the payment computer verifies the authenticator and transmits a statement constructed from the settlement database to the buyer computer.
One known technique for transferring information in computer networks includes programming a computer to obtain packages of Web pages. The computer obtains the packages of Web pages automatically, on a periodic basis, without direct input from the user.